


How to Love

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Gen, emotions are not her strongpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "You’ve shown me what love can feel like.”





	How to Love

“Good morning,” Moira purred as your eyes finally fluttered open.

“Hmmm, mornin’,” you yawned, cuddling up against her and letting out a small sigh of content while her fingers ran through your hair.

She was silent for a moment as she watched you. The crack in the curtains allowed a line of light fall across you and illuminate your beauty. Her heart began thumping harder as she looked down at you, wondering just how she was so lucky to have you in her life. But her increasing heartrate didn’t go undetected.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, looking up with wide eyes, hand resting on her chest.

“Nothing is wrong,” she assured you, grabbing your hand and giving it a small squeeze. “On the contrary, everything is so right.”

You rolled your eyes and raised your head to press your lips against hers.

“Wouldn’t expect you to be so gushy, Dr. O’ Deorain,” you mumbled against her lips. She quietened you by returning the kiss with more ferocity. Her arm wrapped around you and pulled you close to her. She only broke the kiss when she became so giddy she couldn’t hold back any more.

“Well prepare for things to get a lot sappier, I have a small gift for you.”

With great reluctance she pulled away and rolled out of bed, humming your favourite song as she opened a drawer and began rifling through it. You flopped back down on your plush pillow as you sang along to the tune she hummed.

“Ah! Here it is. Okay, close your eyes,” she ordered, keeping the gift close to her chest.

You sat up and closed your eyes. You extended your hand as you eagerly awaited her surprise. She admittedly wasn’t the best with gifts, opting for practicality over sentiment. But you loved every gift because it was from her. You felt the bed dip as she sat at the edge before she pressed a small box into your hand.

“Okay, open them.”

Once opened, your eyes went wide as the light caught the diamond ring which sat in a rich velvet box. You were lost for words and air as your eyes went from it to her. She bit her lip, going bright red under your gaze.

“You’ve shown me what love can feel like. Something I believed was an impossibility. And it is something I could never live without. So I would like to secure it as mine, if you would allow me. So, (Y/N)… Will you marry me?”


End file.
